


Let me show you the stars

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me show you something, my Emperor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me show you the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Lame thing Twitter for a three sentence meme on Twitter www wataei was my first ship ever in enstars www

“Let me show you something, my Emperor,” and Wataru’s hand is soft and warm around his wrist, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the hallway. And Eichi lets him - he lets him guide himself in the first empty room they find, he lets him lock the door because he trusts him, his beloved Wataru who never could do him any harm. He smiles, when Wataru waves the wand on his and and casts a mute spell that fill the room with stars that shine brighter than the Sun itself, he smiles when his jester approaches him and kisses his lips, soft and sweet as cotton candy - “Tonight, the brightest stars shine just for you.”


End file.
